20 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5870 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5870); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5871 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5871); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Ruszaj się, Domisiaku; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Popiełuszko. Wolność jest w nas. - odc. 1/4 - AD; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Rafał Wieczyński; wyk.:Karolina Demianiuk, Marek Frąckowiak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Joanna Szczepkowska, Halina Łabonarska, Adam Woronowicz; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 5/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 5, No Ordinary Quake) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Piękniejsza Polska - /16/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Świat się kręci - the best of - /6/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Sąsiad na widelcu - /7/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Robin Hood (Robin Hood) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Cate Blanchett, Max von Sydow, William Hurt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 47 (seria IV, odc. 8) - Zrabowane szczęście - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2715; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Przygody z muzyką, odc. 42 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Adventures on music ep. 42); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 21 (seria II, odc. 8) - Szkoła przetrwania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Monte Carlo (Monte Carlo) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA, Węgry (2011); reż.:Thomas Bezucha; wyk.:Selena Gomez, Katie Cassidy, Andie McDowell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Cześć, Tereska - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Aleksandra Gietner, Karolina Sobczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Violetta Arlak, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Elżbieta Kijowska, Sławomir Orzechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Homeland I - odc. 7 (Homeland, ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Żywe trupy III - odc. 7/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 7, When the Dead Come Knocking); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Sąsiad na widelcu - /7/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Świat się kręci - the best of - /6/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 7/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 7/ 26 - Australia 4 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 6/10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 1009; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 989 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 990 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kultura, głupcze (85); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Prawo natury - W lasach strefy umiarkowanej (HOW NATURE WORKS: SEASONAL FOREST); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Adam White , Gillian Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (44) - Israelitas - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Norwegia (140) Bergen; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Bez baterii nie działa (Batteries Not Included); komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Hume Cronyn Robbins; wyk.:Hume Cronyn, Jessica Tandy, Frank `McRae; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2064; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 533 - Bezsilność; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Show z humorem: I kto to mówi? (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (19); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin - Wielka Emigracja (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc 73 "Sąd leśny" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 8 "Skala oporu, skala ofiar"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Show z humorem: I kto to mówi? (7); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (96); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wieczorem - kompozycje Włodka Pawlika do poezji Józefa Czechowicza; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Kill Bill (Kill Bill: Vol. 1); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Quentin Tarantino; wyk.:Uma Thurman, David Carradine, Lucy Liu, Daryl Hannah; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Szczęśliwy brzeg; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Stanisława Celińska, Beata Poźniak, Wojciech Pokora, Leonard Pietraszek, Marcin Francuz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 07:00 Reportaż z regionu - Trialog Sokrata; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 20.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 9 Robert Korzeniowski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież prawdy i miłości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ogródek bez ogródek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 60 lat razem - odc. 17 - Dokument; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 10:03 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:06 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:22 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:36 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:47 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Śladami Podlasian - Cicago 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zaproszenie - Gwałtu, rety! w Ciechanowcu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Archimandryta; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Kalina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Red, Hot, Chile - Polska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 15:04 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:56 Był taki dzień - 20 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Był taki dzień - 20 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:49 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:13 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Podwodna Polska - Raki znane i nieznane; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.18 Bracia Golcowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Saga rodów - Ród Hoserów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:34 Dom Księdza Jerzego; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 20.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:18 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Wisła Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - Sylwia Chutnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Silberstein; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 18 Lekomania; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 60 lat razem - odc. 17 - Dokument; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (14) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby-Doo i Król Goblinów - film animowany, USA 2008 09.45 Jeźdźcy smoków (7) - serial animowany 10.15 Dawno temu w trawie - film animowany, USA 1998 12.15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 4 (6) - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Rozmowy nocą - komedia, Polska 2008 16.15 Top Chef (6) - reality show 17.45 Nasz nowy dom (4) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (82) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (8) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 To nie koniec świata! (7) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kości 8 (161) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Spisek doskonały - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu (1474) - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (59) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (59) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (7) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.55 „Mój biegun” - kulisy powstawania filmu - reportaż 12.20 Lekarze (7) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Mam talent! (7) - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Legendy sowiego królestwa: Strażnicy Ga’Hoole - film animowany, USA/Australia 2010 17.00 „Polacy z werwą” - gala - widowisko 18.00 Ugotowani (7) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (8) - reality show 21.00 Przepis na życie (8) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Na językach (8) - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Żądła - thriller, Niemcy 2008 01.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (7) - serial dokumentalny 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6:00 Mega Chichot 6:30 Benny Hill 7:05 Historia świata... w dwie godziny 8:00 Dekoratornia 8:30 Australijskie rekordy Guinessa 9:00 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 15 10:00 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 16 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 386 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Frank i dżungla Odcinek: 8 14:35 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 8 15:35 Ekstremalny ranking zwierząt Odcinek: 8 16:35 Mega Chichot 17:05 Zaginiony skarb Wielkiego Kanionu 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 388 20:00 Czarna śmierć 22:10 Champion II 0:15 Spadkobiercy 1:20 Kroniki facetów z klasą 2:20 Tydzień na świecie 3:20 4music 4:25 Dekoratornia 4:55 4music 5:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 7:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 8:00 Bankomat. Wyścig z czasem Odcinek: 4 9:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia Odcinek: 7 9:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Karaiby Odcinek: 7 10:05 Świnka Gordy 12:00 Asterix i Kleopatra 13:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 14:50 Podróż "Jednorożca" Odcinek: 2 16:40 Plan gry 18:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 20:00 Rekrut 22:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 23:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 0:25 Sędzia Dredd 2:35 Zobacz to! Sezon: 224 3:25 Dyżur Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 3:50 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 4:15 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 4:40 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 5:10 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 4 5:35 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 9 TVN 7 5:20 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 10 6:05 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 1 6:55 Mango - Telezakupy 9:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 3 10:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 8 10:30 Dr House Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 11:25 Wakacje w słońcu 13:25 Sposób na teściową 15:30 Conagher 17:55 Alcatraz Odcinek: 3 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 10 20:00 Szybcy i wściekli - Tokio Drift 22:10 Mentalista Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 23:10 Ostre psy 1:40 Arkana magii 3:45 W roli głównej Odcinek: 2 4:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 3 4:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu Puls 2 6:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie Odcinek: 116 6:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie Odcinek: 117 7:00 13 posterunek Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 2 7:40 Superauta Odcinek: 7 8:20 Teraz Miki! Odcinek: 17 8:25 Teraz Miki! Odcinek: 14 8:30 Planeta 51 10:20 Projekt: szczeniak Odcinek: 24 10:50 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 16 11:25 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Odcinek: 6 12:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 13:00 Nalot na restaurację Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 14:00 Łowcy mitów Odcinek: 7 15:00 Brudna robota Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 16:00 Bankomat. Wyścig z czasem Odcinek: 4 17:00 WWE Superstars - gwiazdy wrestlingu Odcinek: 5 18:00 Strażnik pierścienia Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 19:00 Strażnik pierścienia Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 20:00 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi Odcinek: 217 Sezon: 2 21:00 Jadowita cisza 22:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 23:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 1:00 Zakazane praktyki Odcinek: 10 1:35 Piękni i ambitni Odcinek: 46 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 10 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 9 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 3 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 8 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 3 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 9 5:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 5 TV 6 6:05 STOP Drogówka 7:05 Łowca krokodyli 8:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 8 8:30 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 9 8:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 10 9:05 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 11 9:25 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 12 9:45 Królewna Śnieżka Odcinek: 4 10:15 Simba Odcinek: 31 10:50 Simba Odcinek: 32 11:30 Kopciuszek 13:20 Krokodyle - wszyscy za jednego 15:00 Atak meteorytów 16:55 Spadkobiercy 18:00 Osobliwi ulubieńcy Odcinek: 3 19:00 Śmierć na talerzu Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 20:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 62 20:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 63 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 21:35 Z lodowej otchłani 23:10 Wzór Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 2 0:10 Operacja Delta Force V 2:10 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 62 2:40 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 63 3:10 Muzyczne listy 4:15 Muzyczne listy 5:00 Szósty zmysł 5:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 4:00 Grand Prix Australii w Phillip Island 5:30 Grand Prix Australii w Phillip Island 7:00 Grand Prix Australii w Phillip Island 9:00 Sport Flash 9:05 Illicziweć Mariupol - Szachtar Donieck 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Illicziweć Mariupol - Szachtar Donieck 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Go Ahead Eagles - Feyenoord Rotterdam 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Go Ahead Eagles - Feyenoord Rotterdam 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Liga rosyjska 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Liga rosyjska 14:45 Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - KPS Chemik Police 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Cafe Futbol 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Cafe Futbol 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Magazyn golfowy 19:45 Polpharma Starogard Gdański - Rosa Radom 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Nitro Circus Live 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Polska - Czechy 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0:15 Polska - Czechy 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 8:00 Hity na czasie 9:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Eska Pl 11:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Eska Pl 14:00 Hi Fashion 15:00 Teenage lista 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:00 Siedzę i patrzę 18:00 Touch Odcinek: 5 19:00 ESKA TV News - podsumowanie tygodnia 20:00 Touch Odcinek: 5 21:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 22:00 Rap Time 23:00 Hip Hop Top 10 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Blisko ludzi 6:25 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 7:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 517 8:05 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 8:35 Bez recepty Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 9:35 Sposób na złodzieja Odcinek: 7 10:00 Usterka Odcinek: 7 10:30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł Odcinek: 3 11:00 Wojny magazynowe Sezon: 2 11:30 Wojny magazynowe Sezon: 2 12:00 Bar u Danuśki Odcinek: 7 12:30 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 13:30 Rodzinny galimatias Odcinek: 7 14:00 Odlotowy ogród Odcinek: 12 14:30 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 15:10 Córki pastorów Odcinek: 8 16:10 Bogaci też płaczą Odcinek: 7 17:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata Odcinek: 3 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 19:10 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Nic osobistego Odcinek: 2 21:00 Taboo Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 8 22:00 Cela Odcinek: 17 22:30 Nie do wiary Odcinek: 1 23:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł Odcinek: 3 23:30 Ola w trasie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 0:00 Superwizjer Odcinek: 997 0:30 Kartoteka Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 1:25 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 1:55 Usterka Odcinek: 7 2:25 Telepaci Odcinek: 8 3:20 Psie adopcje Odcinek: 7 3:45 Cela Odcinek: 17 4:10 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 5:05 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90-te 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90-te 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo tv 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala 18:00 Mistrz Kierownicy - najszybszy kierowca disco 19:00 Vipo-disco hity 19:57 Najlepsze z najlepszych 20:06 Koncert w Polo tv 21:15 Discopolot 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie 23:05 Święta wojna Odcinek: 14 23:31 Święta wojna Odcinek: 15 23:50 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 5:55 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:45 W pustyni i w puszczy 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1750 9:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1751 10:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1752 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1753 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1754 12:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 1 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 33 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 34 14:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 14 14:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 15 15:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 16 15:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 17 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 204 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 205 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 206 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 207 18:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 46 18:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 48 19:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 50 19:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 52 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 233 21:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 53 21:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 54 22:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 121 22:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 122 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 231 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 232 0:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 32 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 121 1:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 122 1:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 75 2:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 75 3:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 53 4:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 54 4:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 121 TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Wrzeciono czasu; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Katarzyna Figura, Andrzej Konfratiuk, Krystyna Kondratiuk, Janusz Kondratiuk, Vera Kondratiuk, Janina Morawska, Zygmunt Morawski, Marek Grzebiela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię (Everyone Says I Love You); komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Edward Norton, Drew Barrymore, Diva Gray, Ami Almendral; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Prawdziwie magiczny sklep; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Mieczysław Waśkowski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Krzysztof Litwin, Krzysztof Sulikowski, Krystyna Froelich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o nauce? /3/; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Meat Loaf - Bat Out Of Hell (Meat Loaf - Bat Out Of Hell) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 5) - Pułapki psychoterapii; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Noc miłości: Renee Fleming i Filharmonicy Berlińscy (1) (Waldbühne 2010: Nacht der Liebe); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Niedziela z... Agnieszką Grochowską; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Niedziela z...Agnieszką Grochowską - Rzecz o banalności miłości - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Marcin Hycnar, Agnieszka Grochowska, Piotr Adamczyk, Andrzej Grabowski, Mateusz Grydlik; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Niedziela z... Agnieszką Grochowską - Warszawa - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, Dominika Ostałowska, Lech Mackiewicz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Żukowski, Witold Wieliński, Sławomir Grzymkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Archipelag Rosja - Jutro (Zavtra/Tomorrow); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); reż.:Andrei Gryazev; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Co Ty wiesz o nauce? /3/; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kino nocne - Hiszpański więzień (The Spanish Prisoner); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:David Mamet; wyk.:Campbell Scott, Steve Martin, Rebecca Pigeon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Młoda Kultura - Miloopa; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 27; widowisko kameralne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:20 Był taki dzień - 20 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.10.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Non Possumus. Prymas Stefan Wyszyński odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dom - odc. 13/25 - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Dzieje kultury polskiej - Jagiellonowie cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historia faszyzmu - odc. 7 (La storia del fascismo/ History of Fascism); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wisła od źródła do ujścia - odc. 2. Od ujścia Dunajca do ujścia Narwi - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paolo Volponi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Wielka Gra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Flesz historii - odc. 152; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Bitwa Narodów - transmisja z Lipska; relacja kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Transmisja 17:05 Dom - odc. 14/25 - Ta mała wiolonczelistka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kalendarium historyczne - Druga emigracja Stanisława Mikołajczyka; reż.:Sylwester Kiełbiewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.10.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kampinoska Epopeja; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Cwał - txt. str. 777; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Chłopak i dziewczyna; film dokumentalny; reż.:Slawomir Koehler; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Adek Drabński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Hybrydy - stare śmieci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pikulski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Wisła od źródła do ujścia - odc. 2. Od ujścia Dunajca do ujścia Narwi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paolo Volponi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Strachy; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1938); reż.:Eugeniusz Cękalski; wyk.:Hanka Karwowska, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Węgrzyn, Jacek Woszczerowicz, Jan Kreczmar, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Józef Kondrat, Olgierd Skirgiełło-Jacewicz, Helena Buczyńska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Galeria - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (18); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego nic mi się nie stanie, gdy wyłączą ogrzewanie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 7 - Para - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 4/15* - Sinobrody, czyli prawo do życia - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.19 Jarosław Boberek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Świętych Polskich Braci Męczenników w Bydgoszczy; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie ma jak kino! cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z łąki i z warzywnika; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji. Lubostroń; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Pokumać rzekotkę; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 997; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 13 - Łakomczuch; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 78* - Poród amatorski - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 4/15* - Sinobrody, czyli prawo do życia - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Pokumać rzekotkę; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 997; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 13 - Łakomczuch; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 78* - Poród amatorski; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (163); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.19 Jarosław Boberek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 06:25 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Kowalska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Festiwal Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu 1986 (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (54); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Tylko jeden skecz - "UFO" - Kabaret Młodych Panów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Podróże z żartem - W głąb ziemi (38); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Życie to Kabaret - Hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Wyszkoni i zespół Łzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Leśny smak (94) - txt. str. 777 AD; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (62) - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (12) - Polszczyzna; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2073; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Formacja Chatelet kontra Artur Andrus (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie - Michael Jackson; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Festiwal Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu 1986 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (82) - Urszula cz.1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka (83) - Urszula cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Skansen Studia Gama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2073; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Biesiada włoska (1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 A wszystko to... Bo ciebie kocham - ICH TROJE; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kabaret na lato; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Woronicza 17 - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 105; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 99 - Połczyn Zdrój; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 59; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski Ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 72; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Światowiec - Costa Blanca; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:34 Świat kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Krzysztof Penderecki - 80 lat - odc. 87; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 7 dni świat - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski Ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Kulturalnie proszę - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9 23:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Woronicza 17 - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:17 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Głos Mediów - odc. 105; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Prawdę mówiąc - Krzysztof Penderecki - 80 lat - odc. 87; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9 04:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 99 - Połczyn Zdrój; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 7 dni świat - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Belfast. Pole karne; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:07 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:13 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 72; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:38 Tu kobiety - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7